


Interesting

by Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/pseuds/Michelle%20Christian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not always easy to keep House's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting

They were already on the bed, House on top of him, shirts unbuttoned, hands sliding everywhere and teeth biting at each other's lips when the phone by House's bed rang.

"Let the machine get it," Wilson mumbled into House's mouth, sending his tongue along the bottom lip between his teeth.

_You have reached the machine of Dr. Gregory House. I am probably here, but don't want to talk to you. I will never call you back. Leave a message._

Wilson's chuckle broke into a gasp as House's hands got his pants open and found his pulsing dick. He grabbed back at House's ass, his lips and teeth traveling across House's face as he made his way to his ear. "I like the new message," he mumbled before biting the earlobe.

"Truth in advertising," House said, and headed down to Wilson's throat.

_House? You need to come back in. Jeffries is getting worse._ The voice was distant, but unmistakeably Foreman.

"They can handle it," Wilson said, dragging House's mouth back to his own when House's head turned towards the phone.

"They're idiots," House pointed out. Fortunately, though he seemed distracted, his hands did not stop moving.

_...his blood pressure is still dropping and he's developed an arrhythmia..._

"You picked them, you trained them," Wilson countered, and concentrated his hands on that one spot on House's lower back. He was rewarded with a moan.

"Why, Doctor Wilson. Are you trying to distract me from my duty?" House asked, moving down his chest.

_...we ran the bloodwork again and came up with nothing..._

"You have more important duties here." This time the groan came from him as House finally made his way to his lower abdomen, stubbled chin meeting his leaking erection.

_...Plus, we just found out that his urine is...blue._

Everything stopped as House looked at the phone.

Wilson growled. Wilson didn't remember ever growling, no matter how many girlfriends told him otherwise. "You stop now and I will kill you."

House's head turned back to him for a moment, and he smirked. "This is a man's life! Plus, blue pee is interesting."

"My balls are going to be blue. Isn't that close enough for you?" Wilson pleaded. He did not whine. He would never, ever whine.

House leaned down and swiped his tongue across the aforementioned anatomy. "Keep them warm for me, I'll be back in a minute." Then he got up and picked up the phone. "Did you check to see if he'd eaten all the blue Skittles that people kept leaving him?" he asked when he picked up the phone.

Wilson let his head fall back onto the pillow. This was why he hated having sex at House's apartment. One interesting case and House was gone. Wilson got called occasionally at inopportune moments, but he tried to avoid these situations by not having sex when he was on-call.

Which, of course, was really the problem. House was always on-call when something "interesting" happened.

Fine, fuck it, he thought, and sat up.

House had turned away towards the living room, and didn't seem to hear or care about the rustling behind him. That was fine with Wilson. He'd give House something interesting to pay attention to.

He laid back down when he was completely naked. House was turned away and speaking quietly enough to hear tone, but not words. There seemed to be no great concern in his voice, just lots of sarcasm, which boded well for Wislon's chances of turning this back around.

Wilson stretched out on his back, one arm above him, and moved his hand to his erection. He groaned loudly enough to get House to turn back around.

"What..." House faltered for a moment as he watched the hand slowly gliding up and down the wet shaft. "What did he say when you asked him about the tricycle?"

That almost made Wilson stop, but instead he simply closed his eyes. He was pretty sure he could now keep House's attention over blue pee and tricycles. He certainly found this more interesting.

"Did you check his house?" House asked, his voice closer and just fainter, as if he was losing the thread of what he was asking. Wilson slitted open his eyes to see House standing at the foot of the bed, phone still in his hand, but mouthpiece turned away as his breathing got heavier.

Wilson drew up his legs until his feet were spread wide and flat on the bed as he pulled on himself with more energy, closer to the edge than he should be at this point. He was actually quite impressed with himself; he wasn't as young as he used to be.

A quick glance back at House showed he wasn't too far behind him. Not bad for guys quickly approaching middle age.

He gave a particularly firm pull and groaned again, even louder.

"Give him an aspirin and let me know if his urine goes into the neon colors or stays with the pastels," House said into the phone. "Gotta go, Wilson is trying to seduce me," was the last thing he said quickly as he hung up and threw the phone across the room before climbing between Wilson's legs.

Wilson's laugh was quickly swallowed by House's mouth as he was nearly devoured. The image of the look on Foreman's face was quickly driven out by the need to finish this.

They got House's pants down just far enough so they were skin-to-skin in all the right places. They rubbed against each other for several minutes, finally coming in a satisyingly sweaty, fully concentrated way.

Afterwards, lying apart on the bed, both faced up to the ceiling, still slightly breathless in the afterglow, Wilson asked, "So, anything interesting with the patient?"

"I've had more interesting," House said and kicked him in the ankle.


End file.
